eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Awakening Bonds: Whispers of the Past
| next = Awakening Bonds: Once Was Lost...| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *Must be level 7 of one Ascension class to start the quest Requirements *Must have Paw of Opolla, this is the Reward from the Heritage Quest A Source of Malediction *Must have completed Fallen Dynasty Timeline through The Rift to have access to the 4th floor of the Tower of the Four Winds. Note: Start the timeline with Improving Relations with the Locals *Must have completed A Vision of the Future *Must speak Thulian *Must be a level 100 Artisan **Final combine requires luclinite nodule Steps #Decipher the message of the omen stones: ##Commune with the omen stones on the Altar by Haylis. ##''Find your visions where Life was to rest, under the arches that stalk across the land'' ##*Enter the Tomb of the Seeress at in Antonica and inspect the casket inside at ##''Surrounded by the phantoms of the past, the future is bound. Your personal orison is the key. Let it guide you along your path to enlightenment.'' ###Enter Castle Highhold (Heroic) and work your way through the zone. Take the tome on the bottom shelf at "Seeress Ealaynya..." ###*The tome is "locked behind a barrier of faith". Find a way to unlock the tome (next step). ###Complete your class collection. These are special purple shinies in a ~500m area in the woods near Wanderer's Dock in the Phantom Sea. ###* NOTE: You can also pick up the purple shinies just inside the castle walls of Highhold (don't zone into an instance version, just wander inside the topside castle, tracking shinies). Picked all of them up in 15min. ###*'NOTE'': To see the shinies you must have your Dogma Jewel equipped (NOT just the Dogma Stone from earlier). The shinies are harvest trackable and respawn after a few minutes'' ###**Channeler's Orison ###**Defiler's Orison ###**Fury's Orison ###**Inquisitor's Orison ###**Mystic's Orison ###**Templar's Orison ###**Warden's Orison #Turn in your Class Collection which will decipher the writings in Seeress Ealaynya Ithis's Prophecies: Book Two, then follow the clues left behind: #*''The gray mouths of fear whisper of the flames of the first children.'' #*#Speak to a Tsol Ew Seer in The Eidolon Jungle at - must speak Thulian to understand him #*#Go to Kylong Plains and zone into the instance Faceless Oracle's Demesne at near Dreg's Landing and speak to Tiressiaz #*#Obtain the following 2 items #*#*Go to Ssraeshza Temple: Inner Sanctum (Heroic) and kill Arch Lich Rhag'Zadune, loot Ancient Shissar Fang. #*#**Note: This is a random drop and may require multiple runs of the zone before you receive it in the chest. #*#**Note: NOT a group update!! #*#*Go to Siren's Grotto: Tavalan Abyss (Heroic) and kill Overlord Talan for the Conch of Horrified Screams #*#Return to Faceless Oracle's Demesne in Kylong Plains and speak to Tiressiaz to complete the ritual and to receive Fang of the First Children. #*''Enemies incensed unlock the sands of time for The Ungod'' #*#Go the Village of Shin and run The Fabled Nizara, City of the Nayad (Heroic). The final mob in the zone drops Royal Nayad Bones. #*#Take the bones to The Village of Shin and click the mortar & pestle at to make Royal Nayad Incense. (If you are stuck, try reading the book from Seeress again) #*#Enter the Tower of the Four Winds and head to the top floor and burn the incense in the brazier at #*#Speak with Zhen Mei you must have completed A Vision of the Future to update the quest #*#Go to Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Heroic). Click on a blue-green crystal formation near the Writ of War after all normal named have been killed to loot a "Cracked Dyadic Quartz". #*#*'''This can be done in a cleared zone. #*''The living dead can see the vessel the emerald spirits have hidden.'' #*#Kill A Sulite luna in the Priestess' Court of the Living Tombs and loot Mummified Sulite Skull. - drops from grey mob as well #*#Examine it and converse with the Sulite spirit. #*#Head to Lost City of Torsis: Reaver's Remnants (Solo) (or (Heroic)) and go through the zone to the hidden room in the back and take the Vessel of Rak'Ashiir at . #*''Moltor's hand will grip the Dog Lord's blade.'' #*#Bring the Paw of Opolla to the chest at in Blackburrow (Level 2) to obtain the Blade of Chirannis. #*#*''(After clicking the chest, you receive the message "You place the Paw of Opalla in the hand-shaped divet, and the chest pops open. Inside you find a crude obsidian blade, which appears covered in blood.")'' #Gather the pieces I collected, and use them to complete the prophecy of the Seeress #*''Make sure you have all 4 items (Vessel of Rak'Ashiir, Blade of Chirannis, Fang of the First Children, Cracked Dyadic Quartz) with you or you can't see the recipe'' #*To the left of the base of the leftmost forge in Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Heroic) (cannot be retrieved from SOLO zone) there is a page on the floor. Click it to pick up #**'This can be done in a cleared zone'. (Confirmed 18Nov17 that any number of priest can get the recipe even with cleared zone) #*Scribe the recipe #*Craft the at the center forge (Requires luclinite nodule and the 4 pieces from step 2.) #Return to Haylis Losaren with the Vessel #Leave the vessel on the altar, so Haylis might study the artifact further Rewards * *